


An Offering

by Thatafterdark



Series: God Magnus [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec is an Offering, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Child Alec, Gen, Immortal Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus is not sexually interested in kid Alec, Other, People as gifts, Power Dynamics, Religious Themes, Theoretical grooming, Young Alec, alternative universe, kid alec, magnus is a god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatafterdark/pseuds/Thatafterdark
Summary: Alec was raised his whole life knowing that he was not a person. He was a gift to their god and on Alec's tenth birthday, it was finally time for him to be given over (at least, in ceremony).
Relationships: future Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood - Relationship
Series: God Magnus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028152
Comments: 7
Kudos: 133





	An Offering

**Author's Note:**

> There is no dubcon in this story and Magnus is not interested in Alec in any sexual way but the power dynamics are weird. Alec is a child, being offered to an immortal being like Magnus as a gift. Don't read if that's not something you'd enjoy.

Alec knew from the moment he was old enough to talk that he was not his own person. He would not grow up and have a career, like his siblings would. He would not have goals and aspirations. He would not marry someday. He would not get to make his own choices and choose what would happen to him.

See, Alec was not his own person. He did not own himself. Alec was a gift. He was an offering to their god, so that he would bless them with health and good fortune. Their god was not cruel or malicious. Their god could even be kind. Which is why it was so important for the firstborn of every century to be offered to him, along with the trinkets and gifts they offered him daily.

Alec was lucky he was the first born. It was an honor for their family. It meant that Alec was pure. It meant that Alec’s soul was worthy. It also meant that on Alec’s tenth birthday, there was a festival outside their god’s temple. Everyone in their village would attend, drinking wine and eating delicious food the townspeople had prepared. It was a happy occasion for everyone, especially Alec’s parents, who would be treated like royalty throughout the whole event. Alec too was worshiped that day but he had a role that was a little less fun.

Alec would not join in the celebration. He would not get to stay with his parents and celebrate. Instead, Alec would be presented to their god, Magnus, for the first time. Alec would spend the rest of the evening kneeling by Magnus, after Magnus accepted him (and Alec prayed he did- Alec knew that Magnus had rejected a few and there was nothing more shameful than that. Alec would live the rest of his life as an outcast, if his god did not want him).

Alec started the day of his tenth birthday with a bath, where their servants scrubbed his skin until it was red and raw and then pressed lotion across his whole body, until his body was clean enough and soft enough for their god. Alec was dressed in a soft white robe and he had gold vines twisted around his neck and shoulders, looking almost like a collar. Alec was not allowed to eat with the rest of his family when they had breakfast that morning, though he was hungry.

Today, he was officially Magnus’. He wouldn’t eat until his god let him. Tonight, when Alec got home, his mother said she’d make sure he got to eat whatever he wanted but for now, he went hungry.

Though, the ceremony today marked the day he was officially given to their god, Alec would be allowed to come home at the end of it. Technically, Magnus could choose to keep Alec if he wished. He could call for Alec to be taken to him whenever he wanted. Alec would go to the temple to bear witness to other ceremony’s Magnus wanted him to be at. He’d go to the temple on certain days after today and lend his service to show that he was devoted but Alec wouldn’t actually stay with their god until he was older.

It was a decorative ceremony to make Alec’s parents intentions clear more than anything. They would be following the tradition. Their child would be given as an offering but their god didn’t actually want children running around in his temple.

Alec was thankful for that at least. It hurt his heart to know that someday, he’d stop living with his family and he’d probably not see them again but that day was not today. Today, he would meet his god for the first time and he’d hope Magnus was happy with his service and then, he’d get to go home to his family and his own bed to wait for the next time he’d be called to the temple.

The hours before the ceremony were spent with Alec getting yelled at not to mess up his hair or his outfit. People hovered around him, making sure every bit of him was in place, making sure he was still presentable and perfect.

When it was time for the actual ceremony to start, it all happened so fast that Alec barely had time to comprehend anything, until he was being walked with his mother through the village with people throwing money and flower petals at their feet as they passed. Alec kept his eyes down, holding his mother’s hand as tight as he could and hoping that no one could see how fast his heart was beating in his chest.

He didn’t even realize they’d reached the steps of the temple until Alec felt his mother’s hand slipping out of his. He froze in place instantly and when he looked up, he could see the grand temple high above him, the marble steps leading so far up to the golden throne their god was sitting on.

Alec didn’t move until his mother pushed him and he realized he’d already messed up. He wasn’t supposed to hesitate. He was an offering. He was honored to be a gift. It was a blessing for him to be here.

Alec started up the step, walking slower than he thought he was supposed to, hoping more than anything that he didn’t trip. Maybe it was the grace of Magnus before him but Alec didn’t trip. He made it to the top of the steps and when he did, he felt so nervous that he almost thought he was going to throw up.

Magnus would certainly reject him if he did that but somehow, Alec managed to hold it all in until he was standing before Magnus, shaking slightly and desperately hoping his god would not notice and be displeased with him.

Alec glanced up slightly, his eyes falling on the bottom of his god’s feet, seeing the elegant sandals that framed the arch of his foot and the bottom of the golden robe that adorned his body. Alec had never seen his god before, not in person at least. He’d only seen drawings of him in books his mother used to read him about children who’d been gifts to their god centuries before.

Alec wanted to raise his eyes to look at him. He wanted to see what his face looked like and see if the books were accurate but that would be impolite. You did not look a god in the face unless you were invited to and so far, Alec wasn’t even sure if his god had accepted him.

A servant came to stand beside Alec, murmuring softly, “Your offering, your majesty.”

From the throne, Alec heard Magnus hum. He could practically feel his eyes on him, making Alec’s skin tingle with nervousness, making him want to look up or flee all together.

“Come here, little one,” Magnus murmured and after a second of hesitation, Alec looked up and stumbled forward a few feet, until he was standing directly before Magnus, looking him in the face for the first time.

Alec had been told of his god’s eyes before, beautiful molten gold with slits down the center like a cat. Instantly, Alec knew that none of the books he’d seen had depicted his god accurately. His eyes were more beautiful than anything Alec had seen before in his life. He had speckles of gold all around them, leading down onto his cheeks, matching the jewelry that adorned Magnus’ head and hung from his neck. He was more majestic than Alec had ever imagined his god would be and all at once, Alec was relieved he felt like that.

He’d always been told how beautiful Magnus was. He’d always been told how wonderful it would be to be in his presence and he was so happy to feel that way. Alec had been terrified he wouldn’t. He’d been terrified it would be obvious and he’d be yelled at for being so rude.

Magnus smiled and reached a hand out, leaving Alec to jump forward and press his shaking hand into Magnus’ own. “It’s alright,” Magnus cooed softly, though his words did nothing to calm Alec’s fluttering heart. “You’re doing very well, Alexander.”

Alec clenched his hand in Magnus’ own, feeling the god’s rings press into his skin. He hadn’t even known if Magnus had known his name until now but clearly, he did and Alec loved the way his name sounded coming out of his god's mouth.

“You’re going to come kneel over here,” Magnus directed him, until Alec moved forward and fell to his knees on the gold pillow next to Magnus’ throne, letting Magnus’ hand slip from his own. Here, next to Magnus, he could see the entire village celebrating at the bottom of the temple steps and it made Alec nervous all over again to know that so many people were looking up and seeing him right now.

“Have you eaten?” Magnus asked, peering over the side of the throne to Alec, who instantly shook his head no.

Alec thought Magnus should know that. He was the one that hadn’t wanted Alec to eat but the moment Alec shook his head no, Magnus rolled his eyes. The action was so human that Alec found his mouth flicking in a smile. He hadn’t known gods could roll their eyes like that.

“What a stupid tradition-” Magnus murmured. Alec hadn’t been sure if Magnus was talking to him or not but before he could try to respond, Magnus was turning away from him, gesturing for someone to come forward. “Get him something to eat,” Magnus commanded to the servant who’d stepped forward. “Bring a little of everything.”

Alec had just been wondering if Magnus was talking about him when the servant who’d disappeared came back and placed a platter of food in front of Alec, on a small raised tray. There was in fact a little of everything on it. Alec saw cuts of meat that looked far more expensive than anything he’d ever eaten before. There were delicately folded pastries, fruits that looked so perfect Alec almost wanted to think they were fake and even tiny, intricately wrapped candies.

“Eat little one,” Magnus said above him. “Before you pass out.”

Alec didn’t need much more of an invitation. He reached forward, trying not to be too eager as he grabbed a pastry. “Thank you, your majesty,” Alec murmured before he pressed the pastry into his mouth. He ate nearly everything on the plate before Magnus gestured for someone to come forward and take it away.

Alec had imagined the ceremony as very boring. He thought he’d have to sit and force himself to be completely still all day. He’d imagined trying not to breathe too hard, trying not to twitch too much for hours, while he watched everyone have fun below him but it wasn’t that bad at all. After Alec ate, people in the village started to come forward one at a time to walk up the steps and present Magnus with whatever they’d brought for him. Some brought the best food they had. Some bought gems and jewelry, golden roses, beautiful paintings.

Magnus accepted every gift the same way, not seeming as if he cared for any of them in particular. Alec though, Alec had never seen things so fancy in his entire life. Every time he looked even slightly interested in something, Magnus would have it brought forward to him so Alec could look at it. Anything he really liked, Magnus told him he could keep.

Magnus let him keep a bracelet that he wanted to give to his sister. He let Alec keep a little book that he thought was pretty. He let him keep a golden, decorative blade that Alec wasn’t really sure if his mom would let him keep.

After a while, Magnus asked if he needed a drink. He asked if he wanted more food or to get up and walk around a little.

Alec declined, like he thought he was supposed to. He wasn’t supposed to walk around. He was supposed to be here next to Magnus.

When the sun finally started to set, Alec’s mother made her way up the steps, bowed her head before Magnus, quietly asking if their offering had made Magnus happy. Alec knew what that question meant. She was asking if Magnus accepted him, if Alec was good enough of an offering to please him.

“Yes, he’s very obedient,” Magnus responded, making Alec heartbeat a little faster in his chest for a completely different reason than it had before. He’d been half convinced that he’d mess up somehow and Magnus wouldn’t want him. He thought he’d be sent away and shame his entire family for the rest of their lives.

“Up, Alexander,” Magnus said to him, causing Alec to scramble to stand, his feet numb after kneeling for so long. Alec turned to Magnus instead of his mother, waiting for Magnus to tell him what to do. He was Magnus’ now, not his mothers. That had been made very clear to him.

Instantly, Magnus smiled at him but something about his smile seemed a little sad. Alec didn’t really understand why. “You did very good today,” Magnus murmured to him. “I’ll have your things brought to your house and I’ll see you soon but you go with your mother for now, okay?”

Alec nodded, feeling his cheeks blush with the praise. “Thank you, your majesty,” Alec murmured before he turned to his mother, eager to take her hand again.

Alec’s mom clutched his hand and she looked a little relieved to have Alec back at her side. Technically, Magnus hadn’t had to give Alec back to her, if he didn’t want to.

Alec made his way down the steps with his mother, thinking for the first time about what would happen when he got older and lived with Magnus. Alec thought of all the stuff Magnus had given him, all of the food, of how kind Magnus had been and for the first time, he did feel blessed to be Magnus’ gift. For the first time, he felt the honor of what that meant.

Alec wasn’t scared to meet his god anymore. Magnus was kind and beautiful. Alec found that he couldn’t wait to see him again but his mother told him that probably wouldn’t happen until the next festival, which was a few months away.

Alec was ten and he was not a person. He was a gift, an offering but he found that that didn’t really seem like a horrible thing to be, at least not when he was given to a god like Magnus. Alec just hoped he’d please him next time too.

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted to this account incase I decide to follow it up with more explicit content (when Alec is older and of age). The power dynamic here is clearly very odd. Even older, consent from Alec will be an iffy thing considering he was raised as a gift to Magnus. 
> 
> Regardless, I'd love to read what you thought!


End file.
